


The Teacher | Wolfstar |

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Baby Harry Potter, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Kindergarten, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Teacher Remus Lupin, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Muggle AU where everyone from Hogwarts (Marauders, Lily, Snape, etc) went to the same school. The Maruaders were best friends, just like canon. Come college, Peter stops hanging out with them, and they kinda drift apart. James and Lily died in a car crash and left Harry, except Sirius wasn't in prison and got custody of him. So come age 5-6 it's time for Harry to go to kindergarten and cue teacher!Remus :D Remus has to kinda do a double-take when he sees Sirius walk in with Harry on the first day but he thinks "no that can't be Sirius, he swore he would never have kids" and Sirius sees Remus and thinks "no, that can't be Remus, he would never become a kindergarten teacher" so they stay oblivious until parent teacher confrence time :DD Harry is a troublemaker just like James. But then you get the idea. It's a lil overused but still cute as heck
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Description

Muggle AU where everyone from Hogwarts (Marauders, Lily, Snape, etc) went to the same school. The Maruaders were best friends, just like canon. Come college, Peter stops hanging out with them, and they kinda drift apart. James and Lily died in a car crash and left Harry, except Sirius wasn't in prison and got custody of him. So come age 5-6 it's time for Harry to go to kindergarten and cue teacher!Remus :D Remus has to kinda do a double-take when he sees Sirius walk in with Harry on the first day but he thinks "no that can't be Sirius, he swore he would never have kids" and Sirius sees Remus and thinks "no, that can't be Remus, he would never become a kindergarten teacher" so they stay oblivious until parent teacher confrence time :DD Harry is a troublemaker just like James. But then you get the idea. It's a lil overused but still cute as heck

I got this Idea from someone on amino I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1 Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:   
> Muggle AU James and Lily died in a car crash and left Harry, except Sirius wasn't in prison and got custody of him. So come age 5-6 it's time for Harry to go to kindergarten and cue teacher!Remus :D

Summary:   
Muggle AU James and Lily died in a car crash and left Harry, except Sirius wasn't in prison and got custody of him. So come age 5-6 it's time for Harry to go to kindergarten and cue teacher!Remus :D   
_______________________________________

Sirius pov

'Today's the day! I can't believe it, but what if something goes wrong, he could get hurt'

My thoughts where inturrupted by something or one heavy jumping on my stomach.i heard giggling and a cheeky voice saying.

"paddy! Wake up, come one paddy move your butt it's almost time for kindergarten!!"

I then groaned and hid my face under my pillow. 'it's to god damn early for this' I thought, then I remembered. 

I shot out of my bed and literally fell to the cold wooden floor, I groaned, sat up rubbing my eyes, as I opened them I looked over to my clock and swore. 

"shit!" I cursed, I rushed to stand up it was 7.30, I have to get harry to kindergarten at 8.00.

"that's what I've been trying to tell you" sighed the little trouble maker that was Jumping on me. 

"OK harry, now go get dressed while I get ready and make breakfast for us" i said grabbing my clothes and towel

"OK paddy, don't spend to long on your hair" teased harry a she ran of to his room. 

I sighed happily in content, 'it's been 5 years since James and lily died on that horrible car crash, but I've got something to live for and that is..' 

"paddy!!!" I heard Harry yell "yeah" I called from the kitchen turning away from making breakfast and harry's lunch. 

"I can't find my other sock" he yelled, "have you Checked the washing machine" I yelled, I then heard crashing sounds and an "ow" somewhere and a pair of feet running. 

"found it", I laughed and went back to the food. 

Time skip... 

"come on were late paddy" 

"I'm coming harry hold on" i yelled, as I ran after him right now we have about 5 minutes before harry is late for class. 

Almost there...

End 

I hoped you liked this sorry for the long wait for an update. 

Word count: 380


	3. Chapter 2 The Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> "come on were late paddy" 
> 
> "I'm coming harry hold on" i yelled, as I ran after him right now we have about 5 minutes before harry is late for class. 
> 
> Almost there...
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

"come on were late paddy" 

"I'm coming harry hold on" i yelled, as I ran after him right now we have about 5 minutes before harry is late for class. 

Almost there...

End of recap... 

Sirius pov 

"We made it" me and harry yell as we run through the open door to harrys classroom. 

Silence... 

I looked around to see the whole class and teacher looking at me and harry as I yelled that. 

"oops" I said rumbling the back of my back awkwardly as I heard harry laughing from next to me, I then lightly whacked his head before pushing him forward.

"go find hermione and Ron huh" I said he then ran off to find his best friends. 

I then saw the Teacher and god was he handsome, he was about 6'2 with sandy blonde hair he had a couple of faint scars running along his cheeks, he has brown eyes which held a bit on Amber in them.

He was wearing an oversized light brown sweater ( like the one he wears in POA) with feaded dark blue jeans, basically he looked adorable and handsome. I couldn't stop staring he was 

"gorgeous" 

I then saw him blush bright red "oops" I didn't mean to say that our loud. 

I then awkwardly walked over to him, he smiled cheeks still painted bright red. 

I smiled "hi I'm sirius black harrys godfather" i said shaking his hand. 

"oh so your harry's godfather I heard alot about you from all the other teachers here" he said in a soft voice. 

'Holy shit even his voice is handsome' as I thought this I felt myself blush

"I'm remus, remus lupin harry's teacher" he said smiling 

"nice to meet you Remus" i said

I then checked my watch 

"shit" i cursed, "I'm have to go I will pick him up later" I said before rushing over to harry to give him a huge hug "see ya later prongslet love you" 

Harry hugged me back "see you later paddy love you too" I pat his head and ran out the door 

"see you later Remus" i yelled winking at him. 

Remus blushed before starting the class. 

Remus pov 

It was the start of school but we were still missing one student, as I was watching the students I heard a two voices from the door

"We made it" 

I looked over to see Harry Potter my missing student and his Godfather,they laughed awkwardly and harrys godfather lightly whacked him and harry ran of to hermione and Ron. 

I continued to study him, I was then knocked out of my thoughts by a gruff voice 

"gorgeous" 

He said I then blushed, he then walked towards me awkwardly i could tell that I was still blushing. 

He was about 5'11 with jet black wavy hair which stopped just above his shoulders,he had grey eyes and a handsome smile.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt reading ACDC, and black skinny jeans with combat boots. In one word he looked hot as fuck. 

He smiled "hi I'm sirius black harrys godfather" he said shaking my hand. 

"oh so your harry's godfather I heard alot about you from all the other teachers here" I said in a soft voice. 

'Holy shit he is as hot as the vibe he gives off' as I thought this I felt myself blush

"I'm remus, remus lupin harry's teacher" I said smiling 

"nice to meet you Remus" sirius said

Sirius then checked his watch 

"shit" he cursed, "I'm have to go I will pick him up later" he said before rushing over to harry to give him a huge hug "see ya later prongslet love you" 

Harry hugged him back "see you later paddy love you too" sirius then pat his head and ran out the door 

"see you later Remus" he yelled winking at him. 

I then blushed before starting the class. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this I have finally written the second part of Kindergarten. 

Word count : 723


	4. Chapter 3 The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> Harry hugged him back "see you later paddy love you too" sirius then pat his head and ran out the door 
> 
> "see you later Remus" he yelled winking at him. 
> 
> I then blushed before starting the class.
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

Harry hugged him back "see you later paddy love you too" sirius then pat his head and ran out the door 

"see you later Remus" he yelled winking at him. 

I then blushed before starting the class.

End of recap...

The next day...

Sirius pov

I'm late!

Was the first thought that popped into my head as I woke up this morning my alarm didn't go of and harry isn't up yet.

All because we were watching a movie and we both fell asleep on the couch some adult I am.

I leap up from the couch and run to the bathroom for a super quick shower.

I got put five minutes later still drying my hair,i then ran to the couch were harry still was. 

I then shook his shoulder "Pup wake up, were late" I yelled 

Harry then woke and ran of to get ready, as he was doing that I ran to the kitchen. 

There's not enough time to go and buy harry lunch, "Shit" I swore, I then rummaged through the fridge and cubboreds looking for food for harry. 

I found some cheese and bresd so I made him a cheese sandwich,dor breakfast I grabbed to cereal bars. 

I grabbed harrys backpack and put the sandwich in it,i then heard harry running down the stairs. 

"be careful" I yelled as he jumped down form the third step,we then left our apartment. 

We sprinted to the school I was piggybacking harry running as fast as I could. 

Timeskip...

We soon made it but we were late but 10 minutes, soon we got to his classroom. 

I gave harry this stuff and kisses dhis forehead and knock on the door, we waited for a few moments and it opened.

And there stood remus lupin the cute Kindergarten teacher, I then pushed harry forward a d rmeus put and hand on his shoulder and lead him in. 

Remus then came back out and we stared at each other for a few minutes before I cleared my throat. 

"ahem, so could I have your number" I asked smirking as he opened his mouth in shock. 

"I mean just for school reasons nothing more" I winked, remus then blushed and gave his phone. 

I then put my number in his phone, and walked off waving behind me. 

"see ya Cutie!" I called back. 

Few hours later... 

As I was working my phone rang, i took it out it was only 1 pm lunch time it was rmwus I wonder whats wrong. 

I then apologisedto James as I answered. 

"hey remus what's up?" I asked 

"hello, well um harry was sick just a few minutes earlier and now he's crying I was wondering if he was OK before" said remus 

I was then worried harry's never been Sick-Sick before, I'm not sure what is could be-wait 

I groan and smack my head, ahhhhhh "Umm I know why he is sick" I mumbled 

"OK why" he asked 

I sighed silently "it was-it was my-my lunch I made him today" I grumbled. 

"since I can't not cook for the life of me I usually just buy us store bought dinner and I didn't even check the cheese" I said 

"OK, also he hasn't stopped crying he keeps saying that he wants 'Paddy' do you know what a paddy is" asked remus 

"yeah I do, it's me thats what he calls me, look I'll be there soon just tell him I be there" I said 

"OK see you soon" he said and hung up. 

I then sighed poor Harry. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but here's 

Chapter three, also harry's past is going to be explained in the next chapter when sirius and remus talk.

Bye!  
. Word count : 646


End file.
